Shifting Dynamics
by Mai Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Team seven fic. Sasuke returns after six years to find that the dynamics of team seven are not how they used to be. Slight hints of SasuSaku romance if you squint.


**Okay this is totally different from my usual writing, not much romance here! But as the manga is approaching Sasuke's return to Konoha, everyone's talking about how they expect Sakura's reaction to be.  
So I just wanted to add my opinion, because I don't think Sakura'll be the whiny little girl she was at 12. She's a strong kickass kunoichi now, and she'a not gonna fly back into Sasuke's arms just cause he's back! **

Raven brows knitted together in consternation as the tall gates of Konoha came into view. Vaguely, Uchiha Sasuke could hear his loud-mouthed best friend talking to him, but it was all drowned out by the sight of his childhood home, one he had not seen for over six years. He felt a faint tinge of anticipation as he wondered how much had changed in those six years, before he managed to suppress the emotion in typical Uchiha style.

He breathed in shallow breaths, sore from all the wounds he bore, but still managing not to show any outward pain. Even though he was leaning heavily on Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke was determined to enter Konoha with the semblance of pride expected of the last surviving Uchiha. He sighed minutely as this phrase passed through his consciousness. At fifteen, he had accomplished the goal he had been striving toward since the Uchiha massacre, he had fought his brother...and won.

This accomplishment had brought him no joy. While resting from the exhausting (both physically and emotionally) battle, he had come to find out that his brother was not the evil bastard he had believed for seven long years. And of course, Sasuke, being the avenger that he was, formed a new goal to seek revenge on the ones who were really responsible for the Uchiha massacre.

So now Pein was dead, Akatsuki was dissolved, the Konoha elders, as well as Danzo, were long relieved of their lives. And now, Uchiha Madara was finally dead too. Sasuke had finally accomplished all of his self-set goals and he was returning to his once happy childhood home. A small part of the ex missing-nin was strangely happy to see the once familiar sights of his hidden village, but the majority of his consciousness worried about if he would ever be able to settle in once more as a loyal shinobi of the leaf. After being a missing nin for so long, being practically homeless, having allegiance only to himself and his goals, would he be able to re adjust his thinking to fit that of a normal shinobi?

Would he be able to work in a team once more? Form comrades? Respect his team captains? He wryly considered that he was never a people's person to begin with. Not to mention the countless stares he was bound to be on the receiving end of. Not that he cared what people thought, but going out into the village would be bothersome with all eyes on him.

Sasuke, being the genius that he was, knew that there were many citizens of Konoha who would never forgive him for his betrayal. But they didn't matter...they didn't understand. There were only several people whose forgiveness mattered to the sole Uchiha. The Hokage, for obvious reasons, the blond idiot beside him, because as much as Sasuke would never admit it, Naruto was probably the best friend he had ever had...one of the few people who understood him and his opinion was probably the most important to him.

Kakashi was another person who the raven-haired man hoped would understand. Though never openly displayed, Sasuke had a lot of respect for the infamous copy-nin. And then of course...there was her. Sasuke had never counted her among those he respected or valued their opinion. And of course she had no reason to forgive him, but something inside of him quivered slightly as he imagined what it would be like if she never forgave him for that night over six years ago.

Sasuke's thoughts abruptly broke off as he heard the dobe's voice raise in volume as they approached nearer to the village's tall gates. Sasuke could see the tall form of Hatake Kakashi, standing as usual with his orange book in front of his face. A blond woman stood next to him, half a dozen ANBU standing behind her. The Godaime Hokage he presumed. They were close enough for Sasuke to make out the stern expression on her face and he gently shrugged off Naruto's arm as he gingerly stood on his own weight. With slow steps and a bit of consternation on his mind, he made his way into Konoha, to start a new chapter of his life.

"Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin. You are accused of several crimes against the hidden village of Konoha. However, in sight of your recent actions, we believe that some lenience is deserved..." the woman's amber gaze bored into his own soulless black eyes, and it was by sheer will power that he didn't look away.

"Obaa-chan!! Can't we do this later?! Can't you see the teme's hurt?!" Sasuke flinched slightly at Naruto's carelessly shouted words. The Hokage's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned her attention to the loudmouthed nin who was currently grinning like a maniac.

"NARUTO! You do not interrupt the Hokage!! And don't call me Obaa-chan! It's Tsunade-sama! You wait until I give you your punishment! Sneaking out of the village on a mission that was specifically NOT assigned to you!"

She continued shouting at the blue-eyed nin even as she motioned to the ANBU surrounding her to assist the Uchiha. As they made their way to the hospital, Kakashi delivered a familiar crinkle-eyed smile to Sasuke. The raven-haired nin shook his head slightly, but inwardly thanked Kami that some things never changed.

*****************************************************************************************

Haruno Sakura sighed as she pumped chakra into the deep slash on Shikamaru's leg. Although her full professional attention was focused on the task at hand, she could not suppress the worry that constantly pushed at the back of her mind.

Her idiotic blond heart-brother was the source of her worry. It had been a whole week since he had executed his ridiculous plan, and Sakura was anxious that he had not returned yet. After hijacking a mission scroll that Tsunade-shishou had assigned to several other jounin (who had been found bound and gagged in their respective apartments), Naruto had slipped out of the village in the dead of the night, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, not even to his beloved fiancé who had been worried sick about him for the past week.

As soon as he returned Sakura planned to have a talk with him about being so cruel to poor Hinata-chan! Oh she would make him pay! The Hyuuga heiress had barely been able to eat, sleep or focus since her exuberant fiancé had disappeared.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she observed the skin on Shikamaru's leg completely heal, and she slowly removed her chakra laden hands, giving him a small smile as she did so.

"Now Shikamaru, it's completely healed, but the tendons and muscles are going to be sore for a while ok? So take it easy for a couple of days!" she said cheerfully as she washed her hands.

"By the way, how did you get that injury? I thought Tsunade-shishou took you off the active roster for the duration of Temari's pregnancy!" the pink-haired medic nin tilted her head curiously at him.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered his infamous "troublesome". He deliberately avoided Sakura's gaze, fixing his eyes on the wall instead. "Temari's in the seventh month of her pregnancy, her hormones are getting a little uncontrollable." He mumbled.

Sakura gasped in shock, and a little amusement. " She attacked you?! What did you do for that to happen?!"

The lazy genius sighed again and turned his disdainful gaze to the petite kunoichi. "I told her that her kimono couldn't fit her anymore..."

The cerise-haired nin covered her mouth to stifle the giggles escaping from her lips. "Shikamaru! You should know better! That's tantamount to telling her she's getting fat! You're lucky she didn't do anything worse to you."

Shikamaru was saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of a junior medic, who knocked respectfully at the door. Sakura turned to the young girl, looking at her expectantly.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama is requesting your presence. Uzumaki-san has returned and needs medical attention."

Due to her relationship with the Hokage, Sakura knew the details of the mission Naruto hijacked. Uchiha Sasuke was the only thing Naruto would go through such great lengths for. So Naruto was back, but was the Uchiha with him? She was walking into the situation blind because there was no possible way the young medic keeping pace beside her would know any details.

The brunette cleared her throat and turned to Sakura. "Haruno-san, the Hokage told me to relay to you that the mission was successful."

Sakura's eyes widened minutely for a millisecond before her expression settled into the calm, professional one she was used to. "Thank you Aki" she said to the teen. "Are they in room 64? I think I can go the rest of the way by myself"

The young girl nodded as she turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Sakura's knee-high boots tapped softly on the tiled floor of the hospital corridor, until she came to pause in front of a door embossed with the numbers 64. She turned the handle and entered.

*************************************************************************************

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the ceiling from his hospital bed, while his blond-haired best friend related the Uchiha vs Uchiha battle to the Hokage and the copy-nin. Sasuke tried to block out the description, he had lived through the battle once, he didn't need to hear it again. He heard the Hokage call his name and turned to look at her.

"I've sent for a medic nin to deal with your wounds, after which you and Naruto will report to my office. We have a lot to discuss Uchiha."

All four pairs of eyes were drawn to the door which opened slowly, hesitantly even. The first thing Sasuke saw was a flash of emerald, followed by a wealth of pink. Haruno Sakura had just entered the room, her white medic robes shining in the harsh fluorescent lights. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes distinctly worried and Sasuke inwardly thanked Kami again that some things never changed. Even after six years, she was almost exactly the same as before. He had imagined that she would react like this when he returned to the village. Hopefully her voice would be less shrill than it used to be.

The smirk abruptly vanished from his face as Sakura turned to the Hokage, inclining her head slightly before speaking in a calm modulated tone.

"Tsunade-shishou."

"Sakura. You know what you have to do" and with that the blond woman left the room. Sakura watched her mentor leave, before turning her gaze to the occupants of the room. Her emerald gaze was still tinged with worry and Sasuke closed his eyes, the smirk beginning to take form on his face again.

_Here it comes._ He thought wryly.

"You baka! Don't you know how worried we all were about you?!" Sasuke's smirk grew in proportion at her words...before he realized that she sounded as if she were across the room. His eyes slowly slipped open to see Sakura standing before Naruto's bed, her fists clenched in suppressed anger, but her concern apparent in her voice.

Her delicate hands pulsed with green chakra as she quickly scanned Naruto's body for injuries, all the while scolding the blond boy who was staring at her apprehensively. Her complete attention was focused on her blond teammate, and not once did her eyes look up from the task at hand.

"Do you know how worried Hinata-chan was about you?! I can't believe you would be so insensitive Naruto!" Naruto flinched at her words, and she removed her hands, finished with her task of healing him.

"You're lucky you're not hurt worse!" she scolded before embracing him swiftly. Naruto patted her back a bit awkwardly.

Sasuke stared at the scene in shock, unable to utter a word. She hadn't even spared him a glance. He had fully expected Sakura to rush to his side, intent on doing all she could for him, fretting over him incessantly. But she hadn't even looked at him! he swallowed the discomfort that this fact caused him and resumed his emotionless facade as Sakura released Naruto to turn toward him.

She inclined her head slightly at him and spoke tonelessly.

"Uchiha, specifically where are your injuries?" she enquired.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, an Uchiha expression of shock. He didn't answer her question and saw her viridian orbs glare at him.

Naruto quickly answered for him though, and the pink-haired woman quickly began her job of healing the battered Uchiha. As her quick, talented hands moved across his injuries, Sasuke discreetly looked at hi ex-teammate.

Because, he could see in her eyes, they were teammates no longer. He and Naruto could resume their friendship after six years where they left off, but with Sakura...it was different. The dynamics of team seven had always been the same.

Kakashi had provided the wisdom, the experience and common sense they so desperately needed. Naruto was of course, the enthusiasm, the exuberance, the will of fire that made each mission, every time they risked their life for the village worthwhile.

Sasuke had been the skill, the plan, the cold emotionless facade that ensured the mission was completed no matter what. And when he had left, team seven had learned to survive without him. they had patched up and moved on, and the dynamics had shifted. Because his role was never all that necessary. The team could survive without him, and they did.

But Sakura, she had always been the emotion, the soul that had prevented them from slipping into the dark role of the 'ideal' shinobi. She was proof that they were shinobi, not for their own power, but to use that power to protect, to heal. To heal your most precious people. And her most precious people had always been her boys...her team seven. The people she trusted most, with her life, her soul, her everything.

But the dynamic had shifted. Her trust in him was gone, and she would not place it in him lightly again. He and Naruto might be teammates, and Naruto and Sakura might be teammates. But Sasuke and Sakura were definitely no longer teammates. Because the dynamic had shifted for team seven. It was no longer how it used to be...how it should be.

But as Sasuke lay on the hospital bed, warm green chakra coursing through him, he knew that he would not find peace until the dynamic returned to how it was supposed to be. Because, his tainted soul could not be mended without the help of team seven. And team seven was nowhere near complete without Haruno Sakura.

She would not forgive him and forget easily, and their relationship would never, never return to how it used to be...but he could not live with this distance between them. Haruno Sakura was not a stranger to him, and he could not bear to be treated as such by her. And as he was lulled to restfulness by her healing chakra, as his eyes slowly slid shut, he mused that maybe it might not be so hard to fix team seven's dynamic after all.

Because the last thing he saw before slipping to unconsciousness, was a small, gentle smile on the face of the pink haired medic nin.

**Well, how was it? I realized that it is possible to continue with this fic, pursuing the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura...so please readers, offer your opinions if i should make a multi-chaptered fic out of this oneshot!  
But be warned...Sakura is not going to be weak/whiny! She's going to be strong and stand her ground against Sasuke if i do continue! Uchiha's gonna have to work to regain her trust!**

**Review please!**


End file.
